


expensive couches and 'i love you's

by mackaronidaddy



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Fluff, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, good interior decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackaronidaddy/pseuds/mackaronidaddy
Summary: ziyi visits zhengting's house where everything is expensive and smut (and maybe more) ensues





	expensive couches and 'i love you's

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know the title doesn't make sense im running out of ideas alright and look im really bad at writing summaries the point is zhengting tells him not to mess up the couch when they fuck so ziyi comes in him and shoves a butt plug in him so he won't ruin the carpet and then they go to sleep together it's cute ok just read you'll understand

"you sure this is a house? it looks like a mansion" 

ziyi marvels at the house and zhengting giggles, grabbing his hand and taking him inside. 

"it's a lot smaller inside, i swear." 

ziyi quickly found out that it was definitely **not** smaller inside. he was surrounded with cream walls and champagne-colored silk curtains. an ornate fireplace sat in the far corner of the living room, yet to be turned on. under him he could feel the softest red wool rug he has ever stood on, and above him a chandelier and lots of other lights emitting warm subdued lighting. sofas were around too, cream with red and gold cushions tidily placed on it. 

zhengting took him around more rooms, most of which had a chandelier or some other unecessary luxurious decorations littered around. once ziyi stopped gaping, he thought it was actually quite cozy. but he also refrained from touching anything because just a room looks like it costs millions. well, ziyi's house is definitely big, too, but it really doesn't compare to what he's seeing now. if zhengting's family can afford all this, no wonder zhengting's always wearing designer brands. 

once they arrive back at the living room, zhengting drags ziyi to the couch and practically shoves him down. when ziyi's butt meets the cushion he realises that it's even more comfortable than it looks, and that he sinks right into the sofa. the corduroy that he feels under is fingers is just too soft not to run his hands all over, and the couch is far too comfortable for him not to do a bounce-test on. so ziyi lifts himself up on his arms and throws himself down on the sofa. once. twice. no creaks or snapping sounds. this is definitely not a cheap couch, he thinks. 

"anyways, what do you think?" 

"well, the house is definitely... something. but this couch is amazing." 

"comfy, huh? my parents ordered them custom-made and got them upholstered in NYC. the inside is layered with goat wool." 

"it really is. i feel like i could sleep all day on this thing. 

"or maybe **we** could sleep all day on it.." 

zhengting winked at ziyi, and although the brief moment of confidence was refreshing, a shy smile crept back on zhengting, already hiding the spreading blush on his face behind a satin red pillow. just to tease zhengting, because ziyi oh-so-loves to do that, he drags his hand up zhengting's thigh and settles on his waist, the other hand pushing the pillow down, bringing his lips to zhengting's neck and mumbling a "maybe we could.." 

zhengting can smell ziyi's perfume and feel his breath ghosting on his neck, and he so desperately wants to squirm away but the hands gripping his slim waist is just barely stopping him. ziyi's lips still ghost over zhengting, meeting his neck but also not quite touching it. the warm breath from his lips come in contact with zhengting's neck, and it's as if the warmth is spreading from there, as a shudder down his spine to the tips of his fingers and feet, a sensation that gets his toes curling and knuckles whitening around ziyi's shirt. 

"ziyi, please.." 

zhengting's lying on his back now, hands roaming free on ziyi's chest and back. ziyi finally has his lips on zhengting's neck, sucking and biting down right at the spot that makes zhengting start moaning, both of them glad his parents aren't around. 

"please what, baby?" 

ziyi withdraws all contact from zhengting, lips off his neck and hands off his body to wait for zhengting's reply. zhengting looks so pretty like this, he thinks, hair all messy, shirt accidentally unbuttoned, red lips sounding little pants and gasps, and eyes looking absolutely fucked out and pleading. zhengting looks away from ziyi again, shyly breaking the eye contact with his lips between his teeth. 

"c'mon baby, you gotta tell me what you wan't, i can't just guess."

ziyi moves further away from zhengting, teasing him more. although he can probably guess what zhengting wants right now, he thinks it'll be fun to tease, especially when he gets to see zhengting all flustered and shy like this. zhengting releases his lips from between his teeth, it becoming a redder shade than it was, and hesitantly looks back up at ziyi through his eyelashes. 

"please fuck me." 

and ziyi's original plan to edge zhengting for hours in his own house was completely thrown out the window when he hears zhengting softly say this, accompanied by a sound he isn't sure what to call, in between a whimper, a mewl, and a moan. when ziyi sees his begging eyes and grabby hands at him he thinks that maybe he should humor him, just this once, give him what he wants.

so he quickly undoes zhengting's belt and zipper, popping off the buttons and shoving it down his legs, only to be thrown off somewhere on the floor, soon doing the same to his own pants. he had half a thought to take off zhengting's shirt but he realises he can't be bothered, and that his shirt is hanging off of his shoulders, exposing so much skin that it wouldn't have been much different than if his shirt was off. ziyi was just about to reach down and stretch zhengting out for him when he feels something solid where zhengting's hole should be. he holds on to the handle and pulls it out slowly out of zhengting, revealing a pretty pink rain glass plug. ziyi chuckles and shows it to zhengting, who just avoids ziyi's gaze and blushes further. 

"well someone was anticipating this..."

ziyi reaches over to put it on the coffee table and decides to grab lube from zhengting's bag while he's at it. why zhengting always has lube in his bag, he doesn't know. .. or maybe he does, because he's pretty sure he often contributes to the random unscheduled fucking zhengting goes through and so has to make sure he comes prepared for. he quickly lubes himself up and sets the tube back on the table before slowly pushing into zhengting, making sure zhengting's feeling everything. 

and in no time zhengting is moaning and screaming out ziyi's name because he's sped up his pace, practically pounding into zhengting. zhengting's neck is littered with hickeys at this point, with how ziyi's lips never seem to leave his neck, and he'd definitely complain about not being able to wear pretty yet revealing new clothes that he just bought if he wasn't distracted with how full and stretched out he's feeling despite already having a butt plug stretch him out beforehand. zhengting's fingers tangle themselves in ziyi's hair, pulling harder and screaming louder with each thrust to his prostate. 

ziyi can feel zhengting's nails digging into his back and for once he's actually thankful he didn't take off his shirt, although he's sure he wouldn't have noticed it either way with how tight zhengting is despite the butt plug, his warmth surrounding him and bringing him closer to his release. ziyi can tell he's getting close with how erratic and sloppy his thrusts have become, just desperate for release. but, he feels zhengting tap his shoulders and breathe out in between moans a warning not to ruin his couch. and ziyi wasn't going to ruin it anyways, knowing it's probably worth thousands of dollars. 

"i'll just have to cum inside you then"

ziyi increases his pace again and starts jacking off zhengting's dick, knowing he's close by how loud his moans and mewls are. ziyi lifts his head from its position in zhengting's neck just to smirk at him, watching him moan out in pleasure with closed eyes that open to reveal tears and a completely blissed out look. zhengting feels that the stimulation on his prostate was already driving him crazy, now ziyi's touching his dick and he knows he can't hold it in any longer. so, with a hard tug on ziyi's hair and a scratch down his back, which, to his surprise, didn't rip his shirt, he comes, smearing his and ziyi's chest with come, but not the couch, ziyi making sure it was directed onto their chests. 

ziyi doesn't want to hurt zhengting (yet) so he quickens his pace and with one last deep thrust he comes in zhengting, shooting in as deep as possible just to be safe with the couch. the both of them catch their breath before ziyi voices out what he's been thinking. 

"how can i clean you up without ruining the couch when you're literally full of my cum?" 

"bring me to the bathroom, maybe? it's the last door on the left down that hall." 

"okay, but what if it gets on the carpet? it'll be impossible to remove." 

zhengting doesn't respond and instead just looks at a spot behind ziyi, and when he looks back and sees the glass plug he understands what zhengting means and why he's blushing again. 

"alright, but you're gonna have to hold it in while i go grab the plug, alright, baby? if i see even a single drop, you're gonna be in trouble." 

ziyi can see zhengting gulp, but he doesn't wait for his response before slowly pulling out of zhengting and feeling zhengting tighten as he leaves his hole. ziyi stands up and goes to the coffee table which must've been nudged during their 'fun time' because he definitely couldn't reach it from the couch. returning back to zhengting he sees him clench his hole so tight he closed his eyes and balled his hands into little fists on his chest, white knuckles probably clenching as much as he is down there. 

without any warning, ziyi places the plug against zhengting's hole and presses it in, watching zhengting jump at the sudden intrusion but then slowly unclench as the plug goes further in until it completely bottoms out. ziyi smiles in satisfaction at the sight that zhengting really didn't let a single drop fall, already feeling proud of his baby. he pushes himself off by the knees and stands up, offering his hand to zhengting who looks just a tad bit confused. ziyi might know why he's looking like that, fully aware that zhengting thought he was going to carry him bridal-style to the bathroom, ever the princess, but ziyi has never really made anything easy for zhengting, has he? 

so zhengting dejectedly takes ziyi's hand, still far too sore and sensitive, being fresh out of an orgasm, to walk around with a butt plug brushing up against his insides. ziyi brings his arm around zhengting's slender waist, urging him to walk with him. zhengting starts walking, whimpering at every step, dick already growing half hard at the not-nearly-enough stimulation happening at his prostate. zhengting's limping and his knees are barely holding him up, but he knows ziyi won't let him fall, not right now, not when he looks so pretty with glassy eyes and him leaning onto ziyi, far too sensitive and whining about the overstimulation and it being _too much_ when he knows it's exactly what he wants and loves. it really doesn't help that the bathroom's far away. 

once they finally arrive at the bathroom, ziyi unplugs the toy, leading zhengting into the tub and cleaning the cum and sweat off of the both of them. zhengting has his head against the tub, eyes closed and definitely still not over what just happened. ziyi's heart clenches at the view and he can't resist petting zhengting on the head.

"you've been so good for me, baby.

now let's get you to bed, you look tired."

ziyi chuckles and sees zhengting nod while he grabs the towel, already leading zhengting out of the tub and drying him. zhengting shakes ziyi's shoulder lightly, signaling he wants to say something. when ziyi looks over he sends a quick thank you note to god because zhengting looks amazing, eyes blinking up at him and the after-sex glow clear on him, and he thinks he couldn't be more thankful for this.

"i love you."

ziyi's taken aback at first, rarely hearing zhengting say it, especially after sex. but he recovers quickly and looks at zhengting with the fondest look he's ever seen, and kisses his forehead gently.

"i love you too."

ziyi smiles and bends down to actually pick zhengting up this time, bridal-style, just as he wanted, and brings him out of the bathroom and up the stairs to his room. it's not a short walk, but if ziyi was tired, he didn't show it. once they've arrived at his bedroom and ziyi miraculously opened the door while carrying zhengting, he gently places him on the bed and puts the covers on him, zhengting already starting to cuddle into his blanket. just when ziyi was about to leave, zhengting whimpers out and brings his hands out from under the covers, making a come-here motion at ziyi.

"stay here with me?"

ziyi coos at how cute zhengting's being and he seriously think this isn't good for his health because his heart hurts (but in a good way) every time zhengting acts cute, which is most times. but he decides to let it go and stand it, petting zhengting's head. and he thinks zhengting's definitely worth the (fake) heart attack when he looks down to see zhengting pressed against his chest, snuggling into him. so he strokes his head and brings his arms around him, hugging him and thanking god one more time, not for zhengting's looks or how good zhengting is at sucking cock, but just simply for zhu zhengting.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 11pm and i read it over like once so im sorry for mistakes but thanks for reading, come talk @mackaronidaddy on twt if you want i guess lol


End file.
